Utility gloves are used in areas such as gardening, construction or general work at a job site, production or garden facility or around one's home. These gloves usually contain a gripping portion that prevents items from slipping out of the user's hand, prevent injury to the user's skin such as cuts, scrapes and blisters, and provide a better grip when turning or grabbing objects. The gripping portion of the glove is usually applied to a knit nylon glove by dipping the nylon glove into an elastomeric material, such as natural or synthetic rubber, to apply an elastomeric gripping surface to the glove. This process increases the density of the glove and maintains a fabric portion which tends to absorb moisture and dirt and is hard to clean.
The purpose of the present invention is to create a utility glove with a seamless reinforcement in one or more zones most subject to abrasion. In addition to minimizing the seams, additional material or padding is provided in areas most subject to abrasion and/or impact, and this padding is preferably included without seams as well. In this regard, depending on the end usage envisioned, it is possible to adjust the amount of elastomeric material, including a natural or synthetic rubber, used in strategic areas to protect against impact and abrasion. Ultimately, the use of such padding provides the end user with a longer lasting, more comfortable glove. Additionally, the present invention includes the ability to provide different textures in the elastomeric material at strategic areas, to further provide one or more enhanced gripping surfaces.